Karaoke Night
by Spazzumtard
Summary: What it says on the tin. (Ferbella friendship. Romance if you squint. Like really squint. Hard. Phineas is a punk. He totally ships them, but they're dense. Makes matchmaking difficult.)


**Surprise! Happy Birthday HigherSilver! I bet you didn't expect thiiissss. I'm like a birthday ninja! Hoo hah! *falls on face***

 **Anyway, yes here is a short oneshot dedicated to HigherSilver for her bday. Pretty much only friendshippy goodness, but there's some Ferbella romance fluff if you squint. Also a couple of other ships are hinted at, but don't worry if you can't spot them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership of these characters. I'm just manipulating them for my own personal entertainment.**

 **(I almost forgot! The song they sing, at least in my head as I wrote this, is Lucky by Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat. Figured I'd let you all know in case you were curious.)**

* * *

 _You can do this, Isabella_! the girl thought to herself. She could feel her legs bouncing below the table, but she just couldn't sit still no matter how hard she tried. Milly caught her eye and sent her a supportive wink. Holly, sitting next to Milly, grabbed her attention and motioned with her head to _f_ _ocus Isabella!_

Oh crap, did Phineas say something?

Isabella forced away the surely dreamy dazed expression from her face and turned to the brotherly duo who were having what appeared to be an interesting conversation, though only one was talking. Ferb looked to be participating more than usual, however.

The Mexican-Jewish girl winced and hoped desperately that Phineas wouldn't turn to her and ask what she thought, because they were on the tail end of their discussion and Isabella hadn't been listening to a word that was said.

Thankfully, her hope was confirmed—or Adyson decided to help her out (for once) and she started a new conversation. And bonus, it was what Isabella needed in order to do what she had sworn she would do that evening.

"Alright, who's going first?" the brunette asked, looking oddly excited towards the stage.

Holly smirked at Isabella. "I think our fearless leader should go. She's been pretty quiet. Probably has her song all picked out, don't ya?" she finished with a subtle wink.

Isabella felt herself flush a little at the comment, but decided to roll with it because, well, it was accurate.

She held her head high and finally said the words she had been preparing for. "I do, in fact, know which song I want to sing. But it's a duet so…" She looked over at Phineas, who at one point had pulled out a notepad and was writing something in it frantically. When did he get that? _Where_ did he get that? He didn't have any pockets big enough for that notebook, or none that she had noticed… She focused. "Phineas, would you like to sing it with me?"

Phineas replied without even looking up, sounding distracted. "Sorry, but I gotta get this down before I forget. Maybe Ferb could sing with you for now?"

Isabella blinked, not seeing the smug look on Adyson's face, nor the exasperated glare Ferb sent towards his brother.

Someone coughed to her right and Isabella started, her mind returning to the present. "Oh…" she trailed off, finally turning to look at Ferb; a soft question in her eyes. Ferb, who was no longer looking at Phineas with that semi-annoyed gleam in his eyes, gave her a shrug and a nod. Together, they stood and headed towards the DJ. Neither looked back to see Phineas stop writing in order to watch them walk away.

Ferb stayed back, letting Isabella tell the DJ which song she had picked. The problem was that she had picked the song specifically to sing with Phineas. It was about two best friends having fallen in love. She didn't feel like she should sing it with Ferb, but for the life of her she could _not_ think of any other duet, and she couldn't very well go back to the table having not sung a duet after saying that was what she had wanted to sing. That would be too embarrassing. Not that the girls wouldn't understand, but the guys would probably (most likely) tease her about it; and Phineas would be curious as to why she didn't sing a duet when she had said she would…

Yup. Embarrassing.

Ferb reached over before they could head on up to the stage, and squeezed her shoulder silently letting her know that he somehow knew and understood what she was thinking, and that she shouldn't worry about it. See? _This_ was why the Brit born boy was her best friend. He just _got_ it. It was like he knew all.

Ferb started first and his voice flowed over her like warm horchata. He had always had an amazing voice, even as a child, and it had just gotten even better with age. If she were being honest with herself, his voice was so soothing. Whenever Ferb sang, it felt like home. Isabella actually felt a little intimidated singing with him, and she _knew_ her voice—or at least her control—was better than average. Much like most of their little group, come to think of it.

When the song progressed from them singing separately to singing together, even Isabella was surprised to hear how well their voices complimented each other's. She was really starting to get into the song, looking at Ferb with the affection she had for him and finding a similar amount of the platonic feeling he had for her showing in his eyes.

By the second chorus, they were dancing—Ferb was spinning her around by her hand and she broke off her vocals to laugh happily. She actually felt some relief that she was singing with Ferb at that moment. Phineas, for all the fun he loved to have—and craved—he probably wouldn't have spun her around or danced with her like Ferb was. He maybe would have danced a little, but it was more likely that he would have been too distracted by whatever he and Ferb had been planning to do much more that sing his parts. He was a scatterbrain, but even he could only focus on one or two things at a time.

That was one thing she kind of wished Phineas was more like Ferb with, actually. Where Phineas always had his next project or adventure simmering in the back of his mind; no matter what was going on around him, Ferb would put those thoughts on pause until he was alone, and he'd focus one hundred percent on whatever and/or whoever required his attention during that time.

He could prioritize, she'd give him that. She was actually working to become more like him about that. It sure would help her out with school.

She was brought back to the present on the last verse where she and Ferb sang separately a final time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement at their table where everyone was watching them. She glanced over at them quickly and was curious to see Phineas, no longer writing in his notepad; and Adyson, looking far too smug for her own good, sharing a congratulatory fist bump.

She watched them curiously for a moment before glancing over at Ferb to see if he had seen that too. He gave her a small shrug and a shake of his head, as if to say, "forget about it. It's nothing." Which to her mind meant he knew what that had been about and, if she really wanted to know, then she could either ask them (and probably not get a straight answer), or she could ask Ferb later and he'd tell her what he knew. Ferb had never kept anything from her if she asked. One time she had accidentally learned of a surprise party in her honor because she asked him/begged him to tell her why everyone was being so weird around her.

Oops. But, on the plus side, she now knew for sure that he'd never lie to her.

The song finished, and she had never heard such applause from that crowd before. Their own group were cheering and whistling from where they had decided that sitting didn't convey their acclamation well enough. Even Buford was standing; and typically he was 'too cool' to do anything besides clap politely if not a little distantly.

Ferb and her shared a look before making their way back to the table. Once there, Ginger have the duo a playful (and a little serious) glare. "How is anyone going to be comfortable going up there now after that performance?" she accused.

Isabella blinked at her as she sat down. "Um… what?" Vaguely she noticed Ferb moving behind her towards his own seat.

Milly had a dreamy smile on her lips, and she explained in a breathy drone of voice. "That was beautiful. I have never heard two such different voices come together in an absolutely perfect compatibility before."

Ah, always the romantic… and always so confusing.

Isabella turned to Gretchen, who was snagging some of Buford's fries when he wasn't looking (and good luck to her. Buford refused to share his food; going so far as to string the thief from the rafters by whatever was left of their coat or shirt, depending on what the victim was wearing at the time), hoping for an interpretation.

Gretchen shook her head in a fond exasperation. "Yours and Ferb's voices complimented each other's so well that she—all of us, actually—had never heard a better duet. Even from professionals."

Before Isabella could deny such a thing (and seriously, who were they kis ding? Isabella didn't have a professional grade voice—though admittedly, Ferb _did_ —so there was no way that could possibly be accurate), Katie leaned over and grasped her and Ferb's hands. "Please say you two will do another song tonight. **_Please_**!" she practically begged them.

Isabella shared a look with her best friend, who silently told her he'd be okay with that. She returned her eyes to Katie and nodded, acquiescing to the blonde's pleading puppy dog eyes. "Okay, we will do another song."

Everyone at their table—and some of the ones surrounding them—cheered loudly before she could continue, but she plowed on.

"But _only_!" she practically yelled. "Towards the end of the night and _only_ if most of you go up there yourselves and sing a little something too." she finished with a cocky stare at everyone at their table.

Milly shot out of her seat and grabbed Katie's hand. "In that case, come on! We gotta get them up there somehow! I must hear them perform another perfect duet!" she announced to her friend as she dragged her away.

Isabella laughed, Ferb shook his head in a playful exasperation, and in that moment both had forgotten seeing Adyson and Phineas plotting.

Although, if they had bothered to look at either of the two, they definitely would have been reminded.

* * *

 **Potential follow up idea:**

 **Adyson/Phineas/both/the whole group sign Ferb and Isabella up for a singing competition.**

 **Publicity starts about 'Ferbella', and they are told to at the very least 'not to deny it'.**

 **Which somehow turns into them supporting the rumors.**

 **Things change and Isabella starts wanting it to not be pretend anymore.**

 **The end of a singing career (neither wanted it anyway) becomes the start of a relationship.**

 **Enter the Happily Ever After!**

* * *

 **Go wish Silver a happy birthday. Go. Do it now! Before it's too late! People like to hear that on their special day. (Hinthint: mine was last week. Literally, seven days ago exactly. Not that I'm implying anything... ;p)**


End file.
